warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusk That Sets Sky Aflame
Dusk That Sets Sky Aflame "Dusk" is a small and round-bodied black she-cat with large orange eyes, as well as a few shallow nics in her right ear. Personality Dusk, in simple terms, could be called a jerk. She's a snarky cat who is more than happy to insult others, and she doesn't have that much patience for cats that she doesn't know. She doesn't put up with a lot of antics when it comes to strangers or Tribemates that she's not very close to (which can be a little hypocritical of her). She also has a little bit of trouble with her anger - she gets angry quite easily, but she also isn't sure how she's supposed to express it. She'll often find herself letting it out in bursts, where she'll take it out on anything around her that she can - whether that means other cats or various things that happen to be close to her at the time. She often finds herself not feeling quite like herself - a bit like she's just empty, or observing herself as she goes through her usual, everyday actions. There are also days where she can find the energy to get out of her nest, and usually has to be dragged out by one of the prey-hunters, a friend, or anyone else who spots her. She also has some self-esteem issues, referring to her large eyes as "nightmare eyes" or wondering if grooming her fur a certain way would accentuate her roundness. In particular, she hates her roundness the most, as it makes her look well-fed and more like a lazy kittypet than it does a Tribe cat, something that she hates with a passion. She tends to avoid her reflection whenever she can. As a cat becomes closer to her, however, it can become obvious that she can be quite a compassionate cat. She doesn't stand for letting other cats feel bad about themselves for whatever reason, and she'll be there to offer support for the whenever she has to. She also tends to look at her friends as her "kits", even though she isn't a very suitable mother-figure and some of her friends might be older than her. She'll often find herself fawning over them (whether it be teasing or not), and she parades herself around as the mother of all her friends - specifically, as the Cool Mom. She'll often play up the act, fawning over her friend's accomplishments and insisting that she has the right to baby them while no one else does. However, she also actively encourages them to break rules or rebel in training, and occasionally to just make their Tribemates' lives a little bit harder. She will also participate in such things, happily enjoying her time committing her crimes and giggling like a maniac the entire time that she does. Anything that isn't against the rules of the Tribe, and just harmless fun she's perfectly fine with - hence her being hypocritical over stranger's antics. Despite what her round shape might imply, she is actually quite agile and enjoys climbing anything she can get her claws onto or leap up to. She often finds herself balancing or climbing on things that cats might call too dangerous for a to-be - especially one that isn't learning how to fight and protect herself, but she doesn't care much - as long as she's having fun, at least. Dusk hasn't come to the realization of her sexuality just yet; should a cat come up to her and ask her if she was attracted to toms or she-cats, she would start listing off personality traits she'd prefer instead. She isn't that much of a romantic cat, though - as long as the cat she's with makes her happy and she makes the other cat happy, then that's all that matters to her. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song